


Gently

by alfing



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Luffy Has No Self Control, M/M, Poor Confused Bepo, jealous Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: Law lets Bepo touch him all the time, but Luffy doesn't like it.





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a short little fic in Luffy's point of view.

Luffy thought it was a great idea to throw another party the next time they saw the Heart Pirates. Though the rest of his crew hastily disagreed because they had been seeing their allies more often than they can keep up, already having had five parties in a week. Much to Luffy's dismay, his declaration for a party was quickly shot down as soon as the Polar Tang came into view for the umpteenth time. But he was fine with not having a party this time, so long as he could see Law.  
  
The rubberman immediately threw himself into the deck of the submarine, shouting loudly enough for both crews to hear. "Torao! I'm here for a visit!" he announced. From behind him, Law sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I'm right here, Mugiwara-ya, there's no need to shout," the surgeon scolded, leaning against his navigator who was sound asleep on the floor.  
  
Luffy stared at the scene before him. Law never looked that comfortable when he was all up in his personal space. The rubberman didn't like it.  
  
"What do you want?" Law urged impatiently when he got no answer. "I don't have all the time in the world to entertain you."  
  
"Play a game with me," Luffy decided. "Let's have a fishing competition!"  
  
"I don't fish."  
  
Luffy booed noisily, causing Bepo to wake up from his nap. "Waah? Captain? Are we under attack?" the polar bear murmured sleepily, sitting up slowly. Law adjusted himself so he was settled against Bepo's soft belly instead.  
  
"It's nothing, Bepo. Mugiwara-ya is just being noisy," he assured, reaching up to pet his furry face. Luffy watched, his annoyance only increasing.  
  
Law never called Luffy by his name or touched him back. That wasn't fair, he wanted hugs and face-touching, too. He made a series of upset noises, causing his ally to look at him questioningly. "What's wrong now?" he asked, raising a curious brow in his direction. "You have an upset stomach?"  
  
Luffy charged at him, lifting him over his shoulder and rushed towards the door while ignoring Law's protests. Before going below deck, he turned back to the surprised Bepo. "Torao's mine!" And with that, he retreated to Law's room.  
  
He dropped the surgeon into his bed and clung to him tightly, pouting into his shirt. Law looked down at him for a moment before sighing. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It's not fair," Luffy mumbled. "Torao lets other people touch him but you always use your powers to move me away when I get too close. And you never call me by my name which is dumb because we're in love, right?"  
  
At this point, Luffy was sitting up and getting close to Law's face. The surgeon tried to avoid the intense gaze directed at him but was forced to look back by a rubbery hand. "Mugiwara-ya, I have my own reasons for behaving like this-"   
  
"Then tell me! Tell my why you don't want me to get close to you so I know! Don't keep all your feelings and thoughts all bottled up inside after all that we've been through. Don't you trust me?" Luffy ranted.  
  
"Of course I trust you. It's just... you tend to get carried away. It makes me anxious when I see yu coming at me," Law explained.  
  
Luffy blinked. "Eh? I don't carried away!" he protested, huffing.  
  
The surgeon rose his brow skeptically. "There was the time when you jumped from the Crow's Nest to give me a hug and ended up making the both of us fall overboard. There was another time when you flung yourself from the Sunny's figurehead and shot us through the wall of the galley. There was also that time when-"  
  
"Okay, I get! Sometimes I underestimate my strength and things like that happen. But I promise I can be gentle," Luffy assured. "Like this!" He wrapped his arms around Law's waist, pulling him so that the surgeon sat in his lap.  
  
"Is this better?" Luffy asked, looking up at his ally with a grin. A light flush decorated Law's cheeks as he placed his hands on the rubberman's shoulders. "It's definitely better than being thrown overboard."  
  
Luffy giggled and brought their faces close together again. "Can I touch you more?" he inquired, tugging at the surgeon's shirt.  
  
Law smirked. "Only if you promise to be gentle."


End file.
